Architectural metallic meshes are generally used in commercial and business environments to provide elegant wall panels, doors and other surfaces whenever an aesthetic appearance of polish and prestige are of primary importance. Architectural mesh is also an excellent choice for high contact areas, such as the interior walls of elevator cabs, escalator walls, and sales and reception areas, because it is generally scratch, dent and corrosion resistant. As such, architectural metallic mesh maintains a stunning appearance with minimal maintenance.
Woven into panels from brass, stainless steel, copper, and/or other desired metals or alloys, architectural mesh offers a richness of texture, pattern and color that cannot be duplicated by any other material. Architectural mesh can also be polished, finished and combined with different background colors to create a custom look and configuration.
Depending upon the chosen weave, the interstices or apertures between the weft or fill wires and the warp wires may allow light to pass through the architectural mesh. Alternatively, if the weave is tight and the wires are more closely adjacent to one another, the passage of light through the mesh will be selectively prevented and the mesh can provide for privacy. Accordingly, as the requirement for incorporating energy savings into building design increases, and hence the need for architecturally acceptable sun shading or screening, architectural mesh offers a variety of options that can meet the shading needs while still maintaining architectural requirements and aesthetic appeal.
Prior architectural mesh hanging systems for a building or similar structure are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,779,888 and 9,049,954 to the present assignee, the entire contents of both of which are hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 7,779,888 discloses a hanging system including an architectural mesh panel, a first support member, and a second support member. At least two upper hanger assemblies support the first support member and are attachable to a support surface for hanging the architectural mesh panel. At least two lower hanger assemblies support the second support member and are attachable to the support surface for hanging the architectural mesh panel. The architectural mesh panel is disposed at least partially about the first support member and the second support member such that, when hanging, the first and second support members are substantially obscured from view by the architectural mesh panel. U.S. Pat. No. 9,049,954 discloses an architectural mesh hanging system having a hanger assembly including a hanger tube having a plurality of openings and an architectural mesh panel having an uppermost edge defined by a plurality of loops. The plurality of loops are positioned within the plurality of openings in the hanger tube and a retaining rod is disposed through the plurality of loops within an interior of the hanger tube, thereby preventing the plurality of loops from displacement out of the plurality of opening.
While both of the above-mentioned architectural mesh hanging systems have met with commercial success, the welded assembly required therein poses certain restrictions for field installation. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an attachment assembly for reliably and conveniently applying an architectural mesh product to a building wall or similar structure without significant welding, so as to simplify field installations and to create the desired sun shading or privacy without detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the wall.